


[ME]低概率事件03

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 在一切都尘埃落定之后，Mark跟Eduardo不小心闹出了人命。03存档





	[ME]低概率事件03

03

　　最后他们也没讨论出什么结果，原因在于Mark生气了。

　　在Eduardo以商量的语气跟他说出自己的想法之后，Mark那双蓝色的眼睛先是变得暗淡，然后又划过一丝光芒，如同一道正好劈在树冠上的闪电，接着燃起不可遏制的怒火。

　　他有点失控，从百万之夜那晚就积压起的情绪像找到了一个宣泄口，Mark的嘴唇抿成一条直线，瞳孔放大，目光尖利得几乎要把对面的人割伤。

　　即使对方现在一言不发，Eduardo还是看得出来他的前合伙人有多不高兴，好像自他们认识以来，Eduardo还从没有见到Mark气成这样过。

　　所以他只能闭嘴，仿佛他再多说一句话，Mark就会做出一些不理智的事。

　　过了不知道多久，Eduardo的手腕已经被捏得麻木了，Mark才缓慢地，一字一句地询问。

　　“你认为我妨碍到你了，是吗？”

　　Eduardo心里一怔，根本没猜到他会这么想，可否认的话又说不出口。

　　“签合同之前，我一直都在想要怎么告诉你，才能让你不太痛苦地接受。”

　　精神连结尽责地发挥着它的作用，Eduardo感知到了Mark的心境，同样被传染得难过起来。

　　“但我没有，”Mark停顿了一会儿，然后放弃了组织措辞，“我不能冒险，我必须让你离开公司，离开Facebook。”

　　Eduardo闭上眼睛，任由自己的心脏破裂成碎片。

　　虽然知道是这样，可在被直白地告诉时还是会很难受。

　　腕骨上陡然增加的力度让他难以承受，Eduardo试着挣脱Mark的手，却没能成功，Mark固执地不肯放。

　　“我明白了，”Eduardo的声音里带着藏不住的哽咽，一双焦糖色的眼睛此刻也失去了原本的甜蜜，“你以后可以不用担心了，Mark。”

　　“你不明白。”

　　Mark放开Eduardo的手腕，转而紧紧地握进对方冰凉的掌心，声线里多出了几分焦急和迫切。

　　“我没想过后果，从你砸了我的电脑，我才不得不开始考虑对策，Wardo，那次给你打电话的时候我其实是在圣何塞机场，我怕你随时会飞走，可你跟我说了你爱我，我就又没那么怕了。”

　　Eduardo也是很久没说话，再次抬起头时Mark的心被狠狠地撞击了一下，他看到Eduardo湿漉漉的眼睛里温柔的暖意。

　　“我爱你，”他的爱人说，“但我不能再和你在一起了。”

　　“我不喜欢被情感左右思维，这样的我其实不是真正的我。”

　　“希望你能理解，Mark，这是我第一次这么自私。”

　　“我要跟你去除标记。”

　　

　　签下和解协议后的当天下午，Eduardo刚被推出手术室。麻醉药还没失效，所以他暂时醒不过来。

　　但对Alpha来说，这个手术就跟剪指甲一样简单。Mark一共只抽了不到50毫升的血，而Eduardo却需要换掉全身三分之二的血液。

　　陪Eduardo进手术室的还有他的大哥，这家医院的血量储备并不十分充足，Alex担心自家幺弟会出什么意外，自愿当了一个移动血库。他知道Eduardo肯定不同意，所以特地嘱咐了医生等人完全睡过去再把自己推进去。

　　手术很成功，Alex亲吻了弟弟的额头后便离开了，怕Eduardo怀疑他编了一个莫须有的会议作为不在场证明，现在要赶在对方醒来之前消失。

　　知道他们关系的，加上不在这里的Chris和Christy，一共也就四个人。

　　于是只剩下Dustin和Mark一块儿坐在Eduardo的病床前，静静地等待床上的小少爷睁开眼睛。

　　他们的吉祥物跟变了个人似的，眼睛下面的淤青比Mark还重。

　　——我是不是做错了？

　　Dustin在心里问着自己，他从来没有一刻停止过自责。Mark是一个优秀的猎手，在围观了整个过程后，他不得不承认对方的行事简直可以称得上完美，但正因为知道他们的这层关系，Dustin也觉得Mark冷酷得近乎残忍。

　　或许他早该提醒一下Eduardo，或者劝一劝Mark，事情不一定会发展到这一步，再怎么样结局也会比现在好。

　　Mark并非没有挽救，Dustin无数次地看见Mark把自己关在办公室，要么就是在上班时间无故早退，这种时候往往都是他去见Eduardo，Dustin失魂落魄地坐在电脑前，敲不出半个代码，终于等到暴君大人回来，他又不敢问。

　　因为Mark一定失败了，从那张冷得可以冰冻全世界的脸上得出推断。

　　有时Dustin会胡思乱想，还是往最坏的方向，猜测Eduardo可能不会再打算把他当朋友了，说不定还会认为他也是罪魁祸首之一。

　　他一直不敢给Eduardo发邮件和打电话，这样就不会知道自己的联系方式到底有没有被划归到黑名单上，薛定谔原理。

　　直到Eduardo主动给他发了生日祝福。

　　Eduardo是他认识过的最善良和友好的人，Dustin理所当然地以为Mark也会获得原谅。

　　但后来他才知道，Eduardo从始至终都没有怪过他们其中任何一个，连Sean都可以被不计前嫌地捞出警察局。

　　所以他的歉意和愧疚都是无用的，既不能消除Eduardo经历过的悲伤，也不能让一切恢复如常。

　　出身决定眼界，可能在Eduardo看来，Mark那么费力想要握在手里的东西，根本就无关紧要。

　　这也是Mark感到愤怒的原因之一。

　　Dustin看着Mark做了一件极其过分的事，这次他阻止了，但没拦住。

　　Mark先一步起诉了Eduardo，紧接着Eduardo方非常从容果决地应了战，然后迅速地发展到Mark被反诉。

　　之后的细节Dustin并不太清楚，只知道最终双方都选择和平解决。

　　莫名其妙地就有了这样一个结果。

　　Eduardo坚持要做这个有20%失败几率的手术，并且把它放到了协议条款上。

　　奇怪的是，Mark表现得足够平静，冷漠得有点不正常，就像是在修复系统上的一个小bug，一点也不值得为之费神。

　　但Dustin知道，Mark难过的时候就是这样。

　　伪装成最强硬的样子，没有一丝破绽可以让敌人攻击。

　　再一次，Dustin在心底后悔。

　　要是这些都没发生过就好了。

　　

　　Eduardo不能理解为什么Mark要起诉他，这给了Alex一个绝对的要回击的理由，明明之前他已经要把大哥劝得差不多了。

　　在梦里他都在思考这个。

　　当他睁开眼，感受着身上产生的变化，那是一种陌生又熟悉的感觉，Eduardo不知道怎么形容。

　　包括了轻飘飘的自由和虚无，以及不真实，Eduardo的心里仿佛有一个破洞，风从里面灌进去，带来了若有如无的寒意。

　　他挣扎着坐起来，对上那双钴蓝色的眼睛。

　　Eduardo知道它是什么了。

　　失去固有保护后的不安全感。

　　可这是他要求的，Eduardo不能也没有机会犹豫。

　　他给了曾经的Alpha一个真诚的拥抱，然后轻轻地说了一句感谢。

　　Mark收紧了环在Eduardo后背的手臂，肌肉僵硬了一瞬间。

　　“As you wish, Wardo.”

　　Eduardo听到这句几乎不可闻的回复时，心脏像突然被攥住又快速地松开。

　　他从Mark的颈窝里抬起脑袋，亲吻对方抿得死紧的唇角。

　　“我会补偿你的，Mark。”

　　Eduardo垂下眼眸，长而卷曲的睫毛在眼底投射出暧昧的阴影。

　　“你想做什么都可以。”

　　

　　Mark很想告诉Eduardo，他不是为了这个才同意和解的。

　　然而当他拿着卡刷开Eduardo订的酒店房间的门，看到对方只穿着一件丝质的睡袍，头发上还滴着水珠，脸上带着刚洗完澡后的慵懒明艳的红晕，Mark就把所有的东西都抛到了脑后。

　　下腹升腾起的情欲灼烧着他的神经，为数不多的理智还在勉强提醒Mark此行的目的。

　　但Eduardo太犯规了，就像一个顺从的妻子，乖巧又懂事地跪到Mark跟前，灵活的手指解开他的皮带，拉下金属链，把他肿大的阴茎从内裤里释放出来。

　　湿滑柔软的舌尖舔过Mark怒胀的龟头，再沿着茎身上的脉络一点点地往上，Mark难以抑制地发出低沉的闷哼，Eduardo扫了他一眼，又继续伺候起了曾经的爱人，鲜红欲滴的唇瓣含住Mark的龟头，极尽讨好地吮吸舔弄，然后主动地让对方用阴茎插自己的嘴，口腔温柔地包裹着Mark，顶到喉咙也不介意。

　　Mark要被这个该死的Omega搞疯了，他一把拉起认真给他口交的Eduardo，直接把人摔到床上，粗暴地吻住对方的嘴，舌头蛮横地在里面翻搅，手指也不客气地四处乱摸。

　　在发现这个小少爷提前给自己做好扩张时，Mark骂了一句脏话，他没有再浪费时间，而是猛地把阴茎撞了进去，凶狠地干着Omega紧致柔软的产道。

　　操到子宫也没关系，Eduardo发出了一些细媚的呻吟，好像很喜欢被这么对待，两条修长的腿紧紧地缠住Mark的腰，屁股迎合着他的动作，生殖腔里湿漉漉的，太多的水被带到了外面，被Mark撞成了白色的泡沫，沉甸甸的阴囊拍打在Eduardo股间，让那里有点发红。

　　淫靡的气息弥漫在整个房间，Eduardo高潮的时候发出类似濒死的声音，又像是舒服到了极点，产道一抽一抽地痉挛，Mark粗重地喘息着，不受控制地张开了结，粗壮的阴茎滞留在Omega生殖腔内部，马眼张开，一股股的精液灌进了Eduardo的子宫里。

　　“Wardo。”

　　Mark眼神深邃地看着做完爱还很虚弱的Eduardo，指尖抚摸着Omega后颈完好无损的腺体，各种情绪无限复杂地纠结在内心。

　　他准备了很久，但还是没有把那个问题问出口。

　　因为他知道，答案肯定是不。

　　Eduardo不会再愿意跟他走进爱情的坟墓。

 

TBC


End file.
